Level 6
by Flaming Kyuubi
Summary: What if level 5 wasn't the limit? What if Academy City found a way to become level 6? How would this change the timeline or would this change the timeline? How would this effect are favorite unfortunite hero? I am going to do a complete re-write of chapter 1 so ignore every thing!


Hey people of the internet welcome to my first fanfiction and I'm Flaming Kyuubi. You can just call me Kyuubi if you want. I'm new to this so take it easy with me or well don't. If you're not a Naruto or a To Aru Majutsu no Index/Rail gun fan than you should hit the back arrow and leave.

Disclaimer: I am in no way own Naruto or To Aru Majutsu no Index/rail gun. They belong with their right full owners. If I did own them would I really be writing them? Now no with the show!

Text:

Normal talking

"_flashbacks"_

'_thoughts' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Background

Academy City where 80% of the population are students, where technology is 50 years ahead and the only place where people can do amazing feats with their brains. Esper's are people who have the ability to use fire, control water, or even control vectors. Esper's are ranked by their level from 0 being the lowest to level 5 being the highest or that's what the board of directors want the public to know. The person with absolute power, that's how Academy City defines level 6. To the public, Accelerator is the strongest esper in Academy City, the number one. But what if that's not true? What if there is a level 6 that the public has no knowledge of? This esper is….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean that I'm not an esper!" was the load yell that echoed throughout the hospital. Standing there in front of a scientist was a young blond about the age of 6. He had spikey blond hair going in all different directions, with bright blue eyes. But the unique thing about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his cheek, which gave him a cat or fox like appearance. To finish it off he was wearing the normal hospital gown.

The scientist that was being yelled at rubbed his temple to stop the oncoming migraine that was coming from the annoying blond child. A long tired sigh escaped from his mouth before replaying in an irritated voice "you are a level 0 Uzamaki-san. Yes you have no esper ability but that does not mean you can't work your way up through hard work" said the scientist before asking "what is your goal anyway Uzamaki-san?"

"My goal is going to become Academy City's greatest esper with no equal!" Naruto declared loudly while pumping his fist in the air. Before asking "so can I leave now old man?" he started to walk away, when he was suddenly jerked back to his original position.

"No!" yelled the scientist, "you can leave tomorrow. You just went through the power curriculum program and your body needs rest." He finished.

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumble "I'll leave tomorrow." With a huff he started to head back to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 years later)

The dripping of sweat and the huffing and puffing of the now 9 year old blond could be heard throughout the training room. Uzamaki Naruto was hunched over with his hands on his knees and breathing quit heavily.

The blond who now got his breathing under control asked" How was that Doc?" to the scientist who he noticed wrote something down on his clipboard.

"That was remarkable Uzamaki-san!" exclaimed the scientist "this is the first time in Academy City's history that a level 0 became a level 5. It's also amazing that you became a level 5 in such a short amount of time."

The scientist now walking towards the door said "you and another esper will be working togeather in the project level 6, to go above level 5 and make a whole new level for this city. If you and the other esper become level 6 through this project the public will have no knowledge of level 6 and the Academy City's data banks will have you listed as a level 4," he explained.

Naruto while walking, scratching the back of his head asked "so if I do whatever this project is I'll become a level 6?" he asked trying to figure it out the project.

"Yes, you will ether become a level 6 or die trying," stated the scientist with an all to creepy grin.

"Oh, um, I see" the blond said while slowly moving away from the now creepy scientist. Then it hit Naruto in the head. "He? You said another esper. Who is it? What level are they and is the person an ass-hole?" ask Naruto in a rapid fire manor as he was bouncing from feet to feet getting curious of who his partner was going to be.

"I'll answer your question in the order you gave them," He stated calmly. "Uchiha Sasuke is the esper you will be partnering with. He is also a level 5 like you and around the same age as you too. And no he is not an "ass-hole" as you put it. He is quite polite unlike someone I know," the scientist said glaring at Naruto when he said the last part.

They slowly came to a door at the end of the hall. "Here we are" the scientist said while turning the door knob. It was a simple room with a TV and a couch in the front of it. There was also a table in the middle of the room; sitting at the table was a boy around Naruto's age. He has black hair in the shape of a duck ass in which gave Naruto a small snicker. His eyes were black like the night sky. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a Japanese paper fan that was red and white. To finish it off he wore white shorts.

The boy who was Sasuke, Naruto figured out was writing in a note book and muttering to himself. "Uchiha-san" the scientist said to get the dark hair boy attention. "Hm" the boy said when he notices the scientist and a spikey blond hair kid.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is Uzamaki Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke," the scientist said giving then an introduction. "Now if you come with me we will be moving on to were the project will be taking place.

They followed the scientist for about ten minutes, going through random corridors and taking all kinds of turns that the boys could not follow or keep track of. They ended up in front of an automatic door with the scientist saying, "This is where you two will be taking the level 6 shift project so let's get along."

The boys looked at each other and gave a nod before following the scientist through the door. They both had the same thing in their mind _"I will become a level 6." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter 1: background. I would like to know what you guys or girls thought about it. If there is any grammar problems shoot me a pm or review your choosing.

Also don't expect quick updates at all I do have a life after all.

Well that's it I'm putting my pen down and sighing out until chapter 2

-Flaming Kyuubi-


End file.
